


Hour Follows Hour (like water follows water)

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Everyone Wants Tom [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Come play, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Incest Play, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Oral, Porn, Role Playing, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, don't be afraid to touch your meat, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violett has the afternoon off and decides to take a little "me" time with her new toys.  Her fantasies surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour Follows Hour (like water follows water)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> **Author's Notes** : Written for Day 20 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Submit". For Preussisch_Blau, who wanted some Violett/Tom. 
> 
> Title from the Ani DiFranco song.
> 
> **Content Notes:** As with all RPS, these are characters who share names and certain attributes with actors. Violett Beane plays a seventeen year old on The Flash, but in real life, she is over twenty.

_A girl has needs,_ Violett tells herself as she walks into a surprisingly upscale sex shop. It's a boutique, actually because this is Vancouver, after all, and everything's reclaimed wood, antiques or polished steel, or a combination of all three.

She wants a toy or three, something to replace what she'd left at home (because there's no way she's going through airport security – international security – with _those_ things).

The staff is young, heavily pierced and tattooed and very helpful and she walks out with a nice selection wrapped in lovely silver and green tissue paper and tucked into a matching carrier bag. She's also off the day's call sheet (although she's on for the night's shooting) and heads back to her hotel room.

She's got new toys to play with.

It's kind of embarrassing, but she has her favorite fantasies to help her get off. She's had them since she was fourteen and over the years, they've gotten kind of kinky. _Fifty Shades of Gray_ kinky.

Not that she really liked those books, but the idea of someone spanking her really got her going.

She doesn't want to imagine just any guy doing it, either – not even her boyfriend. The men in her imagination are _men_ \- older, wiser, sterner. They are kind, but strict, too. Sometimes she thinks about some random man she might have seen in an elevator, like the silver fox in the classy suit from the other night. Sometimes it's an older actor, but not one she'd ever worked with – that would be way too embarrassing.

Violett checks her phone, no texts, no messages, and puts it on mute. She hits the 'do not disturb' button on the hotel phone, closes the curtains and unpacks the new toys before she gets undressed. She pulls down the covers and the sheets are clean and white and smooth on her skin.

She closes her eyes, picks up the dildo she bought – it's polished steel and glass, practically a work of art and rubs it over her lips. It's smooth and cold and heavy but she likes it – it's better than some nasty plastic or silicone. 

She uses the toy, moistened with her saliva, on her breasts, circling her nipples and they tighten painfully. Deliciously.

Behind her eyelids, she tries to summon her ideal man. Tall, hard body, older.

_Tom_.

She gasps and her pussy clenches tight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Have you been naughty, Violett?"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's his voice, but not really – it's actually Harrison Wells' voice from the first season of the show and it's hotter than fuck. She's wet and the toy, warmed up from resting between her thighs, slides right in.

It takes some effort to hold it but she manages and lets her dirty mind play out her favorite fantasy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Yes, I'm a very naughty girl."_

_"What have you done?"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And suddenly, the script she usually uses is forgotten and a completely new scene plays out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"I dreamed about you, Daddy."_

_Tom's licking his lips. "Tell me."_

_"I dreamed I saw your cock, you were jerking off. Your cock is so big and beautiful."_

_"You want to see your daddy's cock, little girl?" Tom's growling and his fingers are skating over his crotch. "You want me to take it out?"_

_"Please, oh please."_

_Tom's eyes are glowing and his smile's wicked. "You're a bad, bad girl to want to see your daddy's cock."_

_"I know, but I want to." Violett unbuttons her shirt - it's a frilly thing and it's almost see-thru, but she's wearing a bra. "Do you want to see my breasts?"_

_"Take off your blouse. Slowly."_

_"Are you going to let me see your penis?" Then Violett adds, "Daddy."_

_Tom's still teasing himself. "Take off your blouse and get on your knees."_

_Violett shivers and finishes with the buttons. The blouse falls to the floor and she's in her bra and a loose skirt and a tiny pair of panties that are drenched._

_"Get on your knees, daughter."_

_She does. "What should I do now, daddy? What do you want me to do?"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Violett's working the dildo and panting and a part of her knows how dirty and wrong this is but it's so fucking good she can't stop…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Open your mouth, little girl. Open your mouth and taste your daddy's cock."_

_Tom lets his dick rest on her tongue and it's like some wild animal - hot and musky and throbbing and Violett wants him to shove it down her throat. She wants him to grab her hair and force his cock into her mouth, but he doesn't. He just lets her suck on the tip and keeps crooning and telling her how much he loves being her daddy and how good she is at sucking her daddy's cock._

_"Do you want me to spank you, little girl?"_

_Violett looks up at Tom, her eyes wide and she hopes he can read her compliance because she doesn't want to let go of his cock just yet."_

_"Naughty girls need to be spanked by their daddies, don't they?"_

_She nods, just enough._

_"Take your bra off first." Tom pulls his cock out of her mouth. "Play with your titties. Make your nipples nice and hard for daddy."_

_"They've been hard for you all day, Daddy."_

_Tom laughs and it's a nasty sound. "You are a dirty, dirty girl. And have you been wet all day, thinking about your daddy's cock?"_

_She nods, her eyes wide._

_He holds out a hand and helps her to her feet and there's something about this courtesy that makes her hotter, wetter._

_"Lift up your skirt."_

_She does and without being asked, parts her thighs. Violett can smell herself. She wants to touch herself, show her daddy just how wet he's made her._

_And she does just that, sliding her fingers under her panties, between her labia, gathering the slick moisture and rubbing her clit._

_"Show me."_

_She pulls her hand free and Tom takes her fingers and she thinks he's going to taste them, but instead, he wraps them around his cock. He makes her jack him slowly._

_Violett licks her lips and gasps. Tom keeps controlling the pace, his big hand wrapped around hers. She can feel his pulse - in his hand and in his dick and she hopes he'll let her make him come._

_But he doesn't. He lets go and spins her around so his cock's rubbing her ass and he's playing with her nipples, pinching and plucking and whispering in her ear._

_She's mewling and rubbing herself against him._

_"You want daddy to make you come, little girl?"_

_"Please, Daddy, please fuck me."_

_Tom bites her ear and she almost does come. "No, you're my little girl - you don't get fucked. You get spanked."_

_He's sitting on the bed and Violett's over his lap. She can feel his cock against her belly - its heat blunted by the layers of her skirt._

_In a startling act of violence, Tom rips her panties off - the delicate lace seams on either side easily give way and he pulls them from her body. His fingers trace imaginary lines over her ass and she parts her thighs, hoping he'll touch her more intimately._

_But he doesn't. "Spanking first, then maybe I'll finger you."_

_The first spank is not bad, more of a tap. It's the second one that makes her yelp and buck and Tom's grip tightens._

_"Be still for daddy. Be a good girl."_

_She quiets down and he spanks her again. It feels so good and she moans, just a little. "Please, more."_

_"Please, more - what?"_

_Violett doesn't bother playing coy, not when she wants this so badly. "Daddy, please spank me again."_

_Tom does and this time his fingers curve inward and touch her cunt. She tries not to squirm and he spanks her again, this time right between her thighs. She clenches and releases and whimpers, "Daddy" over and over again._

_Tom laughs and he's spanking her cunt, fingers dipping inside her, deeper and deeper with each stroke until he stops. She's right on the edge and parts her thighs as wide as she can._

_"Daddy, please oh please oh please."_

_He fingers her slowly, first one, and then two slid deep into her pussy and his thumb is rubbing her clit, pressing down hard and she finally comes._

_Through the roaring of her heartbeat, she hears Tom tell her, "Now you've got to give your daddy what he wants."_

_He takes her off his lap and she's lying on the bed and Tom's straddling her. "This is what happens to little girls who want to see their daddy's cock. His dick's just inches from her face and he's jacking off and Violett knows he's going to come all over her._

_"Dirty little girls are going to get so dirty."_

_Tom comes and Violett comes too and he's making her eat his come and he's kissing her and telling her just how beautiful and perfect she is._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Violett opens her eyes. Her body aches, she's coating in sweat, and she's had the best orgasms of her life. 

But she's worried. She's never _ever_ fantasized about a man she knows, let alone someone who's her primary scene partner.

How the _hell_ is she going to face Tom tonight?

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
